


One Night Under The Tree (Taegyu)

by txtlela56



Series: Shy Bunny Universe [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bear Hybrid Choi Beomgyu, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Just a Mention, M/M, Olive Oil as Lube, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, Pee, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirrel Hybrid Kang Taehyun, Taehyun gets shy, Teasing, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: One night under the tree the boys always met at, they decided to do something different.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Shy Bunny Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	One Night Under The Tree (Taegyu)

It was close to sunset when Taehyun headed out of the small cottage him and Soobin shared. He didn't carry anything with him other than a small backpack on his back with a few items inside. His squirrel tail rested against his body and his ears twitched as he looked up to see where the sun was. He took a moment to breathe in the air and admire the scenery, and then he walked down the steps and into the woods.

The walk only took about 10 minutes to get to the destination. He soon arrived at a big oak tree in the middle of the woods. It was about 100 feet tall and it's leaves were a beautiful mix of orange and yellow, indicating that it was autumn and winter was soon to come. It was a climbable tree with a big branch that touched the ground. Taehyun knew this was about halfway between where his town was and where his boyfriend's town was. No one else really knew about this tree other than them two. They often met at this tree.

He stood in front of the tree and slipped the backpack off of his shoulders and onto the ground next to it. He sighed and stared down at the grass and admired how beautiful it looked. This part of the forest was his favorite. Always green and full of nature, untouched by mankind.

Suddenly, a face was presented in front of Taehyun, upside down, startling him so much that he fell backwards onto his butt. Laughter erupted from said person.

"You're so skittish!" The person said in between laughter. Taehyun could make out the voice to be his boyfriend Beomgyu and looked up at him. Beomgyu was hanging down from a branch, smiling wide. He then jumped down from the branch to be face to face to his boyfriend. "Took you long enough." He said with a smirk as he approached Taehyun.

Beomgyu was a bear hybrid with brown ears and a small brown tail. He was a caring bear hybrid that often liked to play around and be mischievous. Although he often got himself in trouble, he never hesitates to help those in need.

"Well, at least I'm on time." Taehyun said as Beomgyu held onto his hand to pull him close.

"Right." He said with a chuckle. "I was so excited to see you I have been waiting for you to get here." Beomgyu said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Taehyun flashed him a small smile.

"Sorry to make you wait baby." He said as he brought his hand up to Beomgyu's cheek to rub it with his thumb. Beomgyu leaned into the touch, lovingly looking into Taehyun's eyes. Taehyun melted at the sight and his heart raced.

"No worries~" Beomgyu said as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Taehyun's lips. Taehyun softly kissed back and took his hand away to wrap his arms around Beomgyu's neck. "Baby?" Beomgyu asked before he gave Taehyun another kiss.

"Hm?" Taehyun mumbled in the kiss.

"You don't mind if we..." He kissed Taehyun again. "Stay here for a little while longer, do you?" He said in between kisses. Taehyun kissed him again, this time more passionate.

"I don't mind." He said just before he leaned in to kiss Beomgyu. He happily complied and kissed him back. "Why?" Taehyun asked, looking up into Beomgyu's eyes.

"Well.. I just wanted to do something with you." Beomgyu said as he pressed Taehyun's hips against his. "If you don't mind that is." He asked, never breaking eye contact with Taehyun. Taehyun blushed at the sudden close contact, getting the hint. _My ass is definitely going to get destroyed tonight.._ He thought.

"I-I don't mind at all." Taehyun stuttered with a light blush on his cheeks. "What did you have in mind?" He asked as he placed his hands on Beomgyu's shoulders. Beomgyu hummed, breaking eye contact for a second.

"Well I was thinking..." He said as he looked around. "Maybe I could fuck that pretty little hole of yours against the tree." Beomgyu said with a mischievous smirk as he looked back at Taehyun in his eyes. Taehyun's heart raced again, this time he started to get horny and couldn't help the now growing bulge in his pants. _Curse you Choi Beomgyu_.. He thought at that moment. Beomgyu could definitely feel the bulge in Taehyun's pants and briefly looked down at his crotch before looking back at Taehyun in his eyes. Taehyun started to feel hot from the embarrassment and excitement he was now feeling. _I'm so fucking doomed_ he thought.

"S-sure.. anything for you hyung." Taehyun said with a shy smile. Beomgyu flashed him a smile before leaning down to give Taehyun a small kiss.

"You sure you're okay with this? I don't want to push you." Beomgyu asked. Taehyun nodded.

"Yes hyung, I'm sure." Taehyun said with a small smile. Beomgyu smiled back.

"Good." He said just before he dived in for a kiss. Taehyun happily kissed him back.

Beomgyu hungrily kissed Taehyun while keeping a firm hold on his waist. Taehyun kissed back, just as hungry, and moved his lips in sync with Beomgyu's. Beomgyu bit Taehyun's bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth. Beomgyu quickly stuck his tongue inside Taehyun's mouth, immediately exploring his mouth with his tongue. Taehyun let out a small moan and opened his mouth a little wider to let Beomgyu have more access.

They continued to make out while Beomgyu explored Taehyun's mouth. Their tongues clashed and they were now kissing with tongue. Taehyun tried to pull away to breathe, but Beomgyu continued to lean forward as to not break the kiss. Finally, Beomgyu let go and Taehyun was able to pull away. He was now arched back with Beomgyu's hand supporting his back. He gasped for breath, a small blush on his cheeks. Beomgyu stared down at him with a hungry look, wanting more.

"You liked that?" He asked as he was also catching his breath. Taehyun nodded.

"I like the feeling of your tongue against mine, hyung." Taehyun said with a small smile. Beomgyu smirked.

"Then, do you want to do it again?" He asked, pulling Taehyun towards him so that he wasn't crouched back and almost falling. Taehyun nodded slowly.

"Of course." He said softly.

Beomgyu leaned forward to place a kiss on Taehyun's lips again. This time he slipped his tongue through Taehyun's lips, their tongues immediately clashing. As they continued to make out, Beomgyu grabbed the bottom of Taehyun's shirt and quickly pulled it off, breaking the kiss momentarily. As soon as Beomgyu pulled his shirt off, he dived right back in. Taehyun slightly shivered from the lack of warmth, yet he quickly brushed it off as he was close to Beomgyu.

Beomgyu let his hands roam around Taehyun's body and up to his nipples. His fingers lightly brushed over Taehyun's nipples and Taehyun let out a muffled moan in response. Beomgyu pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss down Taehyun's neck. Taehyun panted for breath as Beomgyu continued to kiss at his skin, leaving a trail of kisses down to his collar bones where Beomgyu then sucked a hickey onto.

"O-oh Beomgyu.." Taehyun moaned out. "Harder." He said as he moved his arms from around Beomgyu's neck to his torso. Beomgyu then bit down on the skin he was sucking, making Taehyun squeak. "F-fuck.." He cursed as he felt a wave of pleasure wash through him. Beomgyu pulled away to look down at Taehyun.

"Naughty boy." Beomgyu said just before he leaned forward to kiss Taehyun on his lips. He suddenly then bit his bottom lip hard. Taehyun whined. "So naughty, cursing in front of your hyung." He said as he pulled away momentarily. He dived back in to continue making out with Taehyun.

"S-sorry hyung." Taehyun said shyly in between kisses. Beomgyu pulled away from the kiss and brought his hand up to Taehyun's nipple. He squeezed at one, earning a moan from Taehyun. "Oh yes hyung~ Keep touching me please." Taehyun pleaded, leaning into Beomgyu's touch. Beomgyu brought his other hand up to Taehyun's other nipple and pinched both of them at the same time. Taehyun let out a strained moan. "M-more." Taehyun pleaded.

Beomgyu suddenly grabbed onto Taehyun's thighs and pulled him up to carry him. Taehyun let out a squeak of surprise as Beomgyu carried him to the tree. Beomgyu pushed Taehyun against the tree trunk and started to suck on one of his nipples. Taehyun moaned and arched his back at the pleasure. Beomgyu sucked and bit at Taehyun's nipple a few more times before moving on to the other one. Taehyun started to lightly claw at Beomgyu's back from the pleasure. Beomgyu soon pulled away and looked up at Taehyun.

"You look so fucked out already and I have only just started." He said with a smirk. Taehyun blushed lightly.

"You pleasure me so well, Beomgyu-hyung." Taehyun shyly said back, looking away from his gaze. Beomgyu chuckled and moved closer to Taehyun's face so that their lips were meerly a couple centimeters apart.

"I can do much more than this baby." Beomgyu said while looking straight into Taehyun's eyes. Taehyun got turned on by this and let out a small whimper. He immediately got embarrassed by it and looked away. Beomgyu chuckled again and then leaned forward to whisper in Taehyun's ear. "You want me to continue, baby?" Beomgyu whispered. Taehyun blushed madly and felt weak in Beomgyu's hold. He nodded as Beomgyu moved away from his ear.

"Y-yes Beomgyu, I would love for you to." Taehyun said, a bit of desperation in his voice. Beomgyu smirked and carefully put Taehyun down on the floor. Taehyun kept his hands on Beomgyu's shoulders and looked up at him, waiting for him to make a move.

Beomgyu then leaned forward to kiss Taehyun. He kissed back desperately and wrapped his arms around Beomgyu's neck again. They made out for a few moments until Beomgyu brought his hand down to Taehyun's pants. He unbuttoned them and slipped them right off along with his underwear, his penis springing free. Taehyun's tail lowered as his clothes slipped off, but then quickly perked back up after his clothes were fully off his body. Taehyun moaned at the cold air hitting his penis and deepened the kiss. Beomgyu continued to kiss Taehyun and then slowly started to jerk Taehyun off. Taehyun pulled away from the kiss, needing to breathe. His cheeks had a light blush and his lips were obviously swollen.

"O-oh hyung.. don't jerk me off like that-" Taehyun said just before he let out a moan. Beomgyu lightly pulled on Taehyun's penis, making him whimper.

"I don't have any lube baby, and I was planning on fucking you raw." Beomgyu said just before he leaned forward to kiss at Taehyun's neck again. Taehyun moaned and tilted his head so that Beomgyu had more access to his neck.

"B-but I brought lube-" Taehyun muttered out before he let out another moan. Beomgyu pulled away from Taehyun's neck to look at him in his eyes. Taehyun panted for breath.

"You did?" Beomgyu asked, surprised. Taehyun nodded.

"I can sh-show you." Taehyun said as he unwrapped his arms around Beomgyu's neck. Beomgyu nodded and took his hand away from Taehyun's penis.

Taehyun quickly turned around to bend down and grab his backpack. He opened the zipper and pulled out a bottle of olive oil. He turned back around and presented the bottle to Beomgyu. He took it in his hands and read the bottle.

"Olive oil?" Beomgyu questioned. Previously when the two have had sex, they always used spit as lube and never anything else. This was new to Beomgyu, and he really had no idea how good it was going to be as a lubricant, although it did seem like it would work.

Taehyun nodded. "I've heard it's a good lubricant to use.." He said as he played with his fingers and looked down in embarrassment. Beomgyu smiled lightly at Taehyun's shy nature.

"Where did you hear that from?" He asked as he opened the bottle, curious.

"M-my mom." Taehyun said, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Beomgyu widened his eyes at the unexpected response then bursted out in laughter.

"Your mom knows we have sex?" Beomgyu asked, an eyebrow raised. Taehyun smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's so embarrassing.." Taehyun said shyly as he chuckled.

"She's the best mom I have ever met, that's golden." Beomgyu said as he continued to laugh. He grabbed onto Taehyun's arm and pulled him towards him. Taehyun smiled at Beomgyu, finding the situation funny too.

"Th-thanks Gyu.. now can you please help me down here?" Taehyun asked shyly as he pointed at his aching penis. Beomgyu smiled warmly at Taehyun.

"I was just getting there." He said in a deep tone. Taehyun felt weak at Beomgyu's words once again.

Beomgyu poured some of the olive oil onto his hand and then closed it. He threw it to the side and started to jerk Taehyun off. Taehyun let out a satisfied moan and wrapped his arms around Beomgyu's neck again. Beomgyu continued to jerk Taehyun off for a few more moments until he pulled his hand away. Taehyun whined at the lack of touch. Beomgyu placed his hand on Taehyun's lower back and grinded his bulge against Taehyun's penis. Taehyun let out a strangled moan and moved his arms down so that he was gripping onto Beomgyu's shoulders again.

"H-hyung.." Taehyun moaned out, surprised from the sudden action.

"You feel that, don't you?" Beomgyu asked as he continued to grind his bulge against Taehyun's uncovered erection. Taehyun nodded and let out a moan.

"Y-yes Beomgyu.. I feel it." Taehyun moaned out in desperation. He then started to grind back against Beomgyu, seeking more pleasure.

"Does my little squirrel want to suck me off?" Beomgyu said as he gently rubbed Taehyun's chin. Beomgyu grabbed onto his chin to make Taehyun face him. Taehyun nodded, his mouth open from letting out continuous moans.

"Oh yes hyung~ I want to suck you off so bad, please let me!" Taehyun pleaded as he grinded against Beomgyu's bulge faster. Beomgyu let out a groan at the sudden change of pace and gripped onto Taehyun's hip.

"Calm down baby, I'll let you suck me off." Beomgyu said with a small smile. Taehyun nodded and squirmed in Beomgyu's hold. "Get on your knees now, baby." Beomgyu commanded as he let go of Taehyun's hip. Taehyun nodded and immediately fell to his knees in front of Beomgyu, eagerly waiting.

Beomgyu lightly ruffled Taehyun's hair before he unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off. He then grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled that off as well, his penis now springing free in Taehyun's face. Taehyun's mouth watered at the sight and looked up at Beomgyu as if to ask for confirmation to start sucking him off.

"Go ahead baby." Beomgyu said as he grabbed onto his penis and pointed it towards Taehyun's mouth.

Taehyun smiled slightly before he took the tip in his mouth and started to gently suck. Beomgyu took his hand away and groaned at the touch. Taehyun brought his hand up to Beomgyu's penis and held onto it as he sucked Beomgyu's tip.

"Come on baby, I know you can do better than that." Beomgyu said with a groan. Taehyun hummed and then engulfed Beomgyu's penis in his mouth. Beomgyu let out a groan and threw his head back in pleasure. "Just like that baby~" Beomgyu said with a smirk.

Taehyun started to bob his head up and down Beomgyu's penis and would swirl his tongue around Beomgyu's tip once he pulled away far enough. Beomgyu enjoyed feeling Taehyun's mouth around his length and decided to push him a little further. He grabbed onto Taehyun's hair and fucked his dick into Taehyun's mouth. Taehyun didn't resist and let Beomgyu fuck his mouth however he wanted.

Beomgyu started out at a slow pace, letting Taehyun get used to it. He then gradually thrusted into Taehyun's mouth faster and faster, causing the tip to reach the back of Taehyun's throat. Taehyun gagged lightly, yet he couldn't pull away and shut his eyes tight in discomfort. Beomgyu eventually stopped and harshly pulled Taehyun away from his length, a string of spit connected Beomgyu's tip to Taehyun's bottom lip. Taehyun panted and looked up at Beomgyu. Beomgyu groaned at the sight.

"God it feels so good to fuck your mouth." Beomgyu breathed out. Taehyun blushed and shyly smiled.

"Does it?" Taehyun asked, his tail slightly wagging like a dog as he got down on his hands and knees. Beomgyu chuckled at Taehyun and got down on one knee in front of his boyfriend.

"Yes baby, it always does." Beomgyu said with a warm smile as he lovingly rubbed Taehyun's chin with his dry hand. Taehyun closed his eyes at the touch and smiled.

Beomgyu then slipped his fingers up to Taehyun's mouth. Taehyun opened his mouth immediately, letting Beomgyu's middle and ring finger perfectly slide in. Taehyun sucked at his fingers and looked up at Beomgyu. Beomgyu blushed lightly at the sight and shoved his fingers more in Taehyun's mouth. Taehyun complied and sucked and lapped his tongue around Beomgyu's fingers. Eventually, his spit dripped out of the corner of his mouth, making a mess on his face.

"Fuck.. that's so hot." Beomgyu commented as he watched Taehyun suck his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of Taehyun's mouth, a trail of spit connecting Beomgyu's fingers to Taehyun's lips.

Taehyun panted after Beomgyu took his fingers away. He swallowed and then sat down on the ground, waiting for Beomgyu's next command.

"Ready for me to fuck you?" Beomgyu asked as he rubbed Taehyun's cheek with his thumb. Taehyun nodded and lovingly leaned into his touch.

"Yes Beomgyu, I'm ready." Taehyun said with a small smile. Beomgyu smirked and grabbed the bottle he threw to the side earlier.

"Turn around baby." Beomgyu commanded. Taehyun nodded and twisted his body around so he was on his hands and knees, facing away from Beomgyu.

Beomgyu poured some olive oil onto his fingers and then placed it down on the ground beside him. He gently rubbed Taehyun's ass with his other hand and spread his cheeks apart. Taehyun bit his lip in desperation. Beomgyu took his index finger and shoved it into Taehyun's hole. Taehyun gasped and held onto the tree, digging his nails into the bark. Beomgyu rubbed his ass again, trying to calm him down as he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of Taehyun's asshole. Taehyun slowly got used to it and then let go of the tree, placing his hands back on the ground. Beomgyu smiled and twisted his finger around inside of Taehyun, earning a small moan in response from the small boy.

He continued to add fingers until he was fucking Taehyun with 3 fingers. He wiggled his fingers around inside of Taehyun, stretching his hole open. Taehyun let out a muffled moan and bit his lip hard. Beomgyu continued to stretch out Taehyun, lightly grazing over his prostate. Taehyun gasped every time, eager to cum. Beomgyu smirked, knowing that he was close to touching Taehyun's prostate, yet he continued to tease the poor boy. Eventually he had enough and cried out in desperation.

"Hyung! Please stop teasing, I want to cum so bad!" Taehyun cried out. Beomgyu chuckled and gently rubbed Taehyun's ass.

"Don't worry baby." Beomgyu said as he pulled his fingers out. Taehyun grunted as he felt Beomgyu's fingers pull out. "I'll fuck you now." Beomgyu said with a smirk as he started to pour olive oil on his penis. Taehyun whined and rested his forehead on his arms on the ground. He wiggled his ass in the air, wanting to be fucked already.

Beomgyu held onto Taehyun's hip as he positioned his tip at his entrance. Taehyun stood still as he waited for Beomgyu to thrust inside him and got back on his hands. Beomgyu then slowly pushed his penis inside of Taehyun with a groan, feeling how tight the younger boy was. Taehyun let out a whiny moan in discomfort and pleasure. After Beomgyu bottomed out, he stood still.

"You doing okay?" Beomgyu asked as he gently rubbed Taehyun's hip. Taehyun nodded.

"I-I'm alright." He said shakily. "W-we just haven't fucked in a while." He said with a small groan at the end. Beomgyu eyed Taehyun's tail and noticed that it was still flushed against his back. He smirked and used his free hand to gently grab onto the base of Taehyun's tail and glide his hand up. Taehyun shivered at the action and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Sh-shit.." Taehyun moaned.

"You liked that?" Beomgyu asked with a chuckle. Taehyun was now painfully hard, his tip leaking precum onto the ground.

"Y-yes.." Taehyun said shyly, looking at the ground in embarrassment. "Turned me on." He muttered out as he whipped his tail side to side.

"Then you'll like it if I keep touching it, hm?~" Beomgyu teased. Taehyun widened his eyes and whipped his head to look at Beomgyu.

"P-please don't." Taehyun whined, his face red with embarrassment. Beomgyu chuckled and suddenly started to thrust in and out of Taehyun. Taehyun gasped and almost fell forward at the sudden movement. He turned his head back to face the tree and let out a moan.

"Why not? I bet I could make you cum faster while doing that." Beomgyu continued on. Taehyun shook his head before letting out another moan.

"It's embarrassing for me to cum to you touching my tail.." Taehyun whined, his mouth slightly open from moaning. Beomgyu leaned down to whisper in Taehyun's ear.

"It's not my fault your tail is sensitive." Beomgyu teased. Taehyun's face went beat red at his comment.

"J-just fuck me hard already Beomgyu!" Taehyun stuttered out in embarrassment. Beomgyu smirked and got back on his knees, gripping onto Taehyun's hips with both his his hands.

He suddenly thrusted into Taehyun at a fast pace, making the squirrel hybrid cry out in pleasure.

"O-oh yes!" Taehyun moaned out, gripping onto the grass below him.

Beomgyu continued to thrust into Taehyun harshly and started to let out groans of pleasure. He changed the angle he was fucking his boyfriend and threw his head back in pleasure. Taehyun moaned at the sudden change of angle and then gripped onto the tree in front of him. Beomgyu lightly thrusted next to Taehyun's prostate, making the boy cry out in pleasure. Taehyun's body shook lightly from the pleasure. Beomgyu then suddenly moved one of his hands away from Taehyun's hips and wrapped it around Taehyun's penis. Taehyun gasped in surprise at the touch. Beomgyu pushed his finger against Taehyun's tip, making the boy bite his lip.

He then harshly thrusted into Taehyun's prostate, having the boy cry out loudly.

"H-hyung! Please take your finger away!" Taehyun cried, wanting to cum. The need to orgasm came quickly, yet was painfully resisted.

"Don't worry baby, I'll let you cum soon." Beomgyu said calmly as he continued to abuse Taehyun's prostate. _You fucking tease!_ Taehyun thought.

Taehyun started to claw at the tree and his eyes became watery from the immense amount of pleasure and pain ripping through him. He desperately held onto and dug his nails into the tree as Beomgyu thrusted into his prostate. Beomgyu let out groans as he got closer to his release.

"Beomgyu please!" Taehyun cried out, now crying from being denied to orgasm.

"I'm cumming soon baby." Beomgyu groaned out. Taehyun continued to cry out in pleasure, drool now dripping onto the floor from crying out so much. Beomgyu then took his finger away and started to jerk off Taehyun along with his thrusts.

"Oh hyung I'm gonna cum!" Taehyun cried out. Beomgyu groaned as he finally came inside Taehyun. Taehyun came right after with a loud cry and desperately clung onto the tree, his cum pooling beneath him.

Beomgyu panted and pulled out of Taehyun. Taehyun collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion and panted for breath while resting his forehead on his arm. Beomgyu gently rubbed Taehyun's thigh to calm him down and reached down to place a kiss on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Beomgyu asked as he played with Taehyun's hair. Taehyun nodded and let out a muffled "mhm". Beomgyu smiled lightly and sat up to grab the bottle of olive oil. He closed the bottle tightly and placed it back in the backpack, zipping it up afterwards.

"You sure you're okay?" Beomgyu asked as he then grabbed onto Taehyun's hips and turned him around.

He was met with the sight of Taehyun's face lightly red and covered in spit and tears. Taehyun covered his eyes with his arm and swallowed. Beomgyu gently rubbed Taehyun's thigh to ease him and sat between his legs.

"Y-yes I'm okay, j-just tired." Taehyun said as he finally moved his arm away from his face and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Beomgyu turned to look at the tree and noticed that it did have scratch marks on it from Taehyun clawing at it. _He must of gotten hurt from that_ , Beomgyu thought. He caught eye of Taehyun's cum on the ground and noticed a puddle right next to it.

"Did you pee?" Beomgyu asked as he turned his head back to Taehyun. Taehyun blushed madly. He eyed his hands and noticed that his nails were obviously chipped and the tips of his fingers were scratched from clawing at the tree so hard.

"Y-you fucking ripped my ass to sh-shreds I-I couldn't help it." He said as he looked away from Beomgyu in embarrassment. Beomgyu chuckled and gently rubbed Taehyun's cheek.

"Sorry baby~" Beomgyu said just before he leaned forward to place a kiss on Taehyun's lips. Taehyun gently kissed back. "Did you enjoy that though?" He asked, not moving his face away. Taehyun nodded.

"Y-yes.. but if you fuck me like that every time I don't think I will ever be able to walk." Taehyun joked with a small chuckle at the end. Beomgyu chuckled back and placed another kiss on Taehyun's lips.

"Why don't we head to my house now? How does that sound?" Beomgyu asked as he moved a strand of Taehyun's hair behind his ear. Taehyun nodded and wrapped his arms around Beomgyu's neck. "We have to put your clothes on first~" Beomgyu giggled. Taehyun giggled back.

"Right." He said with a big smile. He took his arms away and sat up along with Beomgyu.

He grabbed his underwear and pants and put them on. Beomgyu did the same and quickly put his shirt on. Taehyun crawled over to get his shirt then slipped it on. He looked at Beomgyu after he was done and saw him stand up with the backpack on his shoulders. Beomgyu looked down at Taehyun and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you get up?" He asked as he approached him. Taehyun slowly shook his head.

"H-hurts.." Taehyun mumbled while lightly scratching his arm. Beomgyu chuckled and leaned down.

"I'll carry you baby." Beomgyu said as he held his hands out to welcome Taehyun. Taehyun wrapped his arms around Beomgyu's neck and wrapped his legs around Beomgyu's waist with his help. He brought his hands up to Beomgyu's ears and gently played with them. Beomgyu chuckled. "You always like to play with my ears after sex, don't you?" Beomgyu asked with a big smile. Taehyun nodded.

"They're really fluffy~" Taehyun said with a smile. Beomgyu smiled warmly at his boyfriend and lifted him up on his body.

"Now, let's head home?" Beomgyu asked as he smiled at the boy. Taehyun giggled and faced Beomgyu, their faces just inches apart.

"Of course~" Taehyun said with a smile as he then leaned his head against Beomgyu's shoulder. Beomgyu then started his journey and carried Taehyun to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
